loving_a_pigletfandomcom-20200214-history
Pencil
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Pencil is a female contestant and a supporting protagonist on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She has an alliance with Match and Bubble. When Match was eliminated in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil "substituted" Ice Cube in for her. Pencil had not received a vote until The Reveal, thanks to YouTube user englishcreamcakes. In Reveal Novum, she was put up for elimination (despite winning the most points) due to the point board only holding 2 digit numbers (she earned enough points to go to 100, eventually dropping her in the low number range, of 105 to 5 points). In Rescission, Pencil was eliminated with 259 votes, giving her 9th place in the competition. She was a driver in Get In The Van. In many fanfics, she is in an alliance with Match and Bubble and she is also the captian of their alliance. In the upcoming fanfic Pencil vs. Batman, Pencil is married to Pen and have six nephews and nieces (Pencil Jr., Pen Jr., Yaretzi, Zona, Qalam-Rassas and Cil). She is also a character in RFVP parts 1, 2 and 3. She is the hero in Pencil vs. Batman. Fan fiction Edit Names Edit * Piper Fletcher (BluJayPJ) * Peter Simmons (NLG) * Penny (Derekblue1) * Cilly (Derekblue1) * Silly Pence-Pence (Derekblue1) * Abby (Jordan B (JoeJoeTheAnimator)) Children (Pencil vs. Batman) Edit In Pencil vs. Batman, Pencil and Pen have six nephews and nieces. * Pencil Jr. is the oldest niece who is 13 years old. (No worries, time goes differently when it comes to objects.) She dated Nickel, but broke up with him shortly before the Inanimate Insanity episode The Arena of Death. She looks exactly like her mother, unsurprisingly, but instead of the three shades of orange, it is rather a gradient. * Pen Jr. is the second oldest brother (10 years) He looks like Pen but with a lighter shade of blue. * Yaretzi is one of the two 'twin sisters'. She is nearly always optimistic and has a green Y on her head to distinguish her from her sister. It apparently is Aztec for You will always be loved.(http://www.babynames.com/name/Yaretzi) * Zona is the younger of the twins. She is somewhat selfish and has a red Z on her head. She was named after the neighbourhood in Mexico City (Zona Rosa) where Pencil and Pen went on honeymoon. She resembles Pencil with a blue eraser and without a point, like her sister. * Qalam-Rassas is the second youngest. His name means 'pencil' in Arabic. (قلم رصاص). He strangely looks like a red Pen with Pencil's point. * Cil is the baby. His name is basically Pencil without Pen. Originally, he was a recommended character by PencilDitz in the BFDI Episode Gardening Hero. He was called 'Pencil & Pen's Baby'. BFDI Survivor Edit In the YouTube camp "Battle for Dream Island Survivor", or BFDI Survivor as it is usually called, Pencil is one of the contestants in the game, and is played by Mike Hagen (ChaoEpic121420, bronyboybro, bronyboy12able). However, Pencil only stayed around for 1 episode before closing her account, causing her to be eliminated. In the first Rejoin Challenge, Pencil (now bronyboybro, same person) did the challenge too late, causing her chances to rejoin to go null. Running For Vice President (parts 1-present) Edit She is in team Yoylecakes. Her personality in this story is kinder and caring than her jerky attitude in BFDIA. She shows affection to Pen (Chapter 2c). Anthony's BFDI/II Camp Edit In Anthony's BFDI/II Camp, she is also a contestant (as sandro shubitidze previously jay28jay2) who is eliminated at the 1st elimination and rejoined at 5C/6A. BFAH Edit Pencil was one of the veterans to join the game, joining the Orange Rubber Bands. After Yellow Face joined as the last contestant and Match got sent to the TLC, she had a conflict with YF, even though they were on the same team, going so far as voting for him in the 1st Cake at Stake, where they weren't even at risk of elimination. However, thanks to the illegal voting, Pencil went to the TLC, being the 1st ORB to go there. However, in Day 6, she rejoined, because Needle slapped her out after calling her Needy. However, she got eliminated AGAIN because of her slight rudeness, and not getting much screentime. Ultimate Object World Edit Pencil started the show safe from elimination, but as soon as she was put up for the 1st double elimination, she got eliminated due to her personality in BFDIA, along with Match. Battle for emerald island Edit She was nice in episode 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. BFDIA Randomized Edit Pencil was originally a contestant on Team Ice, however, in Episode 5(a) Pencil forms team freesmart with Match, and the contestants to join the team would be Book, Ruby, Match, Ice Cube, and Firey, Pencil was the team captain of Freesmart. Pencil was eliminated in Episode 10 with 3 votes. Trivia Edit * Pencil can speak any language ever, ranging from Klingon to Esperanto to Mapuche. (iPencil.2O) * Pencil is the only contestant to in at or more than 5 object series. * Pencil has a record of going the longest time in season 1 without getting any votes, with 1 year and 3 months. However, on April 1st, 2011, her streak had been broken because englishcreamcakes casted the first ever Pencil vote. She got 37 other votes as well for episode 17. ** She is also the last contestant to receive their first vote. * Pencil has the most colors, with seven different colors. * Sometimes, Pencil and Match's mouths are connected in only one. * Match is now Pencil's enemy, due to Match stealing her boyfriend (Pen). * Pencil commonly chants something like this: "Let him out, yeah yeah yeah! Let him out, yeah yeah yeah, so we can win the contest, so we can win the contest!" Gallery Edit Pencil from BFDI Add a photo to this gallery Appearances Edit * Battle for Dream Island (first appearance) * Inanimate Insanity (cameo) * Object Town * Pencil vs Batman * Object Division (cameo) Quotes Edit BFDI Edit * Open mouth, yeah yeah yeah! Let him out, yeah yeah yeah, so we can win the contest, so we can win the contest! (Barriers and Pitfalls) * Really? (Take the Plunge Part 1) * Don't open it Bubble! It could be a trap! (The Reveal) * You are no match for the match! (Get in the Van) iPencil.2O Edit * You're Jewish? (The Best Hanuchristmas Party Ever!) * Oh yeah. Wrong classroom. (The Promotion) * I just had the strangest dream ever. Me and someone got married and had six kids! (Love at First Party) * Oh, this friendship is over! (War Is Over...Maybe?) * Hey, that's offensive to my mum! (Pencil Returns) Infinityblade2005's fanfics Edit * Pencil's birthday is on Valentine's Day. * Pencil lives in a sky-mansion in Goiky. That's also where her clubhouse is. Names in other languages Edit * German- Bleistift * Turkish- Kalem